Sea Dragons Quest Tree
These are all the main and side quests in the Sea Dragons tribe. * Crossroads Quest Tree * Chim Foo Quest Tree * Ootu Mystics Quest Tree * Ice Raiders Quest Tree Sea Dragons * Talk to Hardtack - You're about to enter your tribe! But first, you need to impress Hardtack. Start by talking to her. * The Hidden Insignias - Hardtack wants you to find her hidden insignias in Cannon Corral. * Did Someone Say Treasure? - Mainsail wants you to test your skills on treasure hunting in Cannon Corral. * A Gem of a Hunt - Mainsail wants you to test your skills on gem hunting in Cannon Corral. * Glider for Gems - Hardtack wants you to deliver the gems to Pelican bill in Smuggler's Highway. * Sea Dragon World - Pelican Bill wants you to practice around Razor Bay until you meet Captain Blacktail in Dragontail Square. * Blacktail's Popcorn - Captain Blacktail wants you to find his popcorn for him in Forgotten Lighthouse. * Spying on the Brother - Bamm wants you to spy on Fizzle in Overlook Cliff. * The Kernel Blaster - Bamm wants you to find fresh corn and bring it to the lighthouse for it to blast. * Talk to Captain Blacktail/The Courage Juice - Captain Blacktail wants you to find the courage juice in Outlaw Beach. * A Conspirator - Captain Blacktail wants you to steal the package in Iron Mountain Highway. * A Meeting with Ironfoot - Captain Blacktail wants you to talk to Ironfoot in Outlaw Beach. 'Fighting Like a Sea Dragon' - Ironfoot wants you to defeat the Arena in Anchor Falls. Reward: 260 Bananas/3900 XP & Skull Earrings of Power 'The Peace Offering' - Ironfoot wants you to find the 5 Mothballs in Anchor Falls. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP 'A Different Source of Light' - Jonas needs you to get him 4 Bunches of Fireflies in Anchor Falls. Reward: 280 Bananas/4200 XP 'Lucky's Fighters' - Lucky needs you to destroy an Arena in Anchor Falls. Reward: 260 Bananas/3900 XP 'A Good Cleaning' - Lucky needs you to defeat 15 Monsters in Anchor Falls. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP & Heroism Ability 'The Shadow Inside' - Lucky wants you to defeat the Lava Pincer in Anchor Falls. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP & Rigid Pincer Mask Pattern 'A Hot Idea' - First Mate Stern needs 4 Jars of Cactus Juice and 4 Volcanic Rocks from Anchor Falls. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP 'Purge Anchor Falls' - Pegleg needs you to defeat 15 Spinefish or Pincers in Anchor Falls. Reward: 260 Bananas/3900 XP & Antique Diving Helmet Pattern 'Statue Quatro' - Pegleg wants you to find the Small Wooden Idol in Anchor Falls. Reward: 260 Bananas/3900 XP & Green Bandit Shirt 'Intangible Jade' - Find the Jade Comb in Anchor Falls. It is rumored to be invisible. When you find it, take it to the Monkey King Statue. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP Stomach Ache - Rosy The Whale needs you to find the cause of her pain in Rosy's Reef. Reward: 370 Bananas/5550 XP & Hardtack's Earrings OR Pirate's Medic Trousers A Jab in the Crab - ''' Jonas wants you to defeat the Mist Pincer in Rosy's Reef. Reward: 320 Bananas/4800 XP '''The Ultimate Treasure - Jonas needs you to find the Dragon Key in Rosy's Reef and then find The Ultimate Treasure. Reward: 437 Bananas/6562 XP Category:Quests Category:Sea Dragons Category:Sea Dragons Quests Category:Quest Trees